Boat lifts require the use of an appropriate braking system in order to hold the raised or hoisted marine vessel in an elevated condition. The braking system also permits the boat lift operator to lower the vessel in a controlled manner. Without an appropriate brake, the boat would freefall whenever the lift motor is deactivated. Moreover, a controlled descent would be almost impossible to achieve.
Presently, the gear box provides the required braking for most boat lifts. More particularly, braking is typically accomplished through the worm gear of the drive motor, which both supports the load at rest and allows the load to descend in a controlled fashion. This is very energy inefficient. A significant portion of the motor's power must be diverted and used to brake the supported load. Even if little or no weight is supported by the lift, during descent the motor must overcome the inherent braking force of the motor. This draws significant power away from the drive motor. As a result, an excessively large capacity motor may be required. By the same token, the operating speed of the lift is slowed substantially.